Una maid muy linda
by shotofthesky
Summary: Lambo esta seguro que ganara la apuesta, pero se lleva una gran sorpresa al comprobar que el asesino si sabe cocinar, ¿como llevara a cabo el cumplimiento de la apuesta el bovino?


**Holi :O, ya primero primero diré que esta historia tiene la pequeña colaboración de una amiga que hace de Lambo, ya que la vaca es su musa :3, pero ese Lambo solo dura hasta cierta parte de la historia, ya que el otro Lambo sumiso es mi creación :$ por ahí dejare el aviso para que sepan *-* ya sin mas, disfruten la historia :D**

Una Maid Muy Linda

En su departamento el asesino se había puesto un reto personal, mejor dicho, lo que lo incentivaba era la apuesta que había echo con la vaca sentimental en circunstancias que ya no recordaba, lo que recordaba era que si el ganada, Lambo se tendría que vestir de maid, pero si el guardián del trueno era el vencedor, Reborn debería vestir de enfermera, algo bastante humillante, por eso a toda costa ganaría, ademas confiaba en sus habilidades de chef, creía defenderse en la cocina, la apuesta consistía en preparar panqueques o mejor dicho, ver si Reborn sabia preparar panqueques, ese chico realmente era un tonto, pero disfrutaría de sobremanera verlo como maid, paso su lengua por sus labios, realmente disfrutaría ver a Lambo como maid. El asesino fue en busca de huevos, harina, leche, aceite, un pote, una batidora y manjar, dispuso todo en su cocina y se puso manos a la obra; comenzó echando harina en un pote para después echarle huevos y leche, empezó a batirlo, pero vio que estaba saltando mucha harina así que se arremango la camisa y siguió con su labor, cuando ya estuvo el liquido listo, puso un poco de aceite en el sarten y echo un poco del liquido que había echo antes, al primer intento se le quemo completo el panqueque por un lado, ya en el segundo intento calculo el tiempo por lado y el resultado fue exitoso, hizo lo mismo tres veces mas para después ponerle manjar a las masas que había formado y así enrollarlos individualmente, poso sus manos en su cintura y observo su creación, después miro el desorden, envió un mensaje a Lambo, aunque ambos estaban en el departamento no tenia ni ánimos de gritarle ni de buscarlo, después de enviar el mensaje comenzó a ordenar la cocina

Ha! Reborn debía ser estúpido, ¿él ganar en un concurso de cocina? pff, no lo veía posible, ademas, él tenia que ganar, si o si, no estaba entre sus planes vestirse de maid, nop, él no podía perder, pero bueno, si por razones demasiado extrañas llegaba a perder, se seguiría viendo igualmente bien, pero el ver a Reborn de enfermera le gusto mas, se reiría como por 30 minutos si lo viera vestido así; pensando en todo esto, mientras se arreglaba un poco el pelo, la camisa, mientras se arreglaba entero, después de todo era un pretencioso, un pretencioso que no se podía resistir a las apuestas, aunque nunca antes había apostado algo así, estaba contento, no perdería, bueno, mientras hacia crecer un poco mas su ego le llego un mensaje de Reborn, así que era hora de verlo vestido de enfermera hum, sonrió, y fue casi trotando a la cocina, cuando llego estaba el otro limpiando, se veía bien con un poco de harina encima -yare, yare, ya, quiero probarlos para ver tu cara cuando pierdas -le sonrió apoyado en la muralla

-están ahí encima -le respondió el hitman -veo que estas bastante confiado, dicen que mantener un poco de inocencia es bueno -le dijo burlón el pelinegro, ¿de verdad el otro pensaba que iba a perder?, siempre que se propone algo lo cumple, sobre todo este reto, haría lo que hiciera falta para ver a Lambo como maid y aprovecharse de el y si llegaba a perder obligaría igual al menor a vestirse así

se acerco a los panques y tomo uno -hum... veamos -lo probo, mierda, estaba bueno, pero siempre podía mentir -yare, yare Reborn, no me gusto -le dijo mirando "decepcionado" al panqueque rogando que no notara la mentira, no se quería poner el traje

Miro como el chico comía y le decía que no le había gustado el panque, se comenzó a reír internamente, ¿acaso Lambo sabría que siempre que mentía no miraba a los ojos?, esta apuesta ya tenia un ganador -seria bueno que no mintieras vaca tonta, recuerda que te conozco bastante bien -dijo remarcando el bastante

- ¿Yo, mentir? -lo miro un poco y luego corrió la mirada -yare, yare no estoy mintiendo... -se quedo mirando al plato con panqueques

se acerco al oji-verde y le tomo de la cara, levantandole la vista -y no sabes actuar -se burlo -eso demuestra que aun eres un niño inocente, vaca tonta -termino por decir el asesino soltándole la cara

Lo miro molesto -cállate... -maldito Reborn, maldito Reborn -¡no quiero usar ese traje! -le hizo un pequeño puchero

-una apuesta es una apuesta -le dijo Reborn tomando a Lambo de la cintura y robandole un beso -dejare que por lo que queda de día te hagas la idea, mañana espero que empieces a servirme temprano -le dijo sonriendo sádico

Lo miro molesto, no le gusto esa sonrisa, le dio hasta algo de miedo -hum... -si había algo que se tomaba en serio eran las apuestas -como quieras -bufo molesto

-Un gusto hacer apuestas contigo -le dijo el arcobaleno dándose vuelta y comenzando a preparar un café, realmente esperaba verlo como maid, y si el asunto le quedaba gustando, lo obligaría a vestirse así mas seguido

Se fue molesto a la pieza que compartía con Reborn, se acostó, quería dormir y no pensar en que mañana tendría que ser una maid... no, de verdad no le gustaba la idea, pensando eso se quedo dormido. Despertó temprano y se dio cuenta de que la cama ya estaba vacía, sabia que Reborn era madrugador, miro sobre la cama y vio el vestido, maldición... sabia que Reborn tenia el día libre, maldiciendo se puso el vestido sin ganas, hasta cintillo y un collar de tela tenia, pero lo peor eran los tacos, matenme pensó. Se fue rápidamente al living donde esperaba encontrar al arcobaleno y así lo hizo, este se encontraba viendo el televisor, solo con un pantalón y camisa, carraspeo para llamar su atención_ (bueno bueno, hasta aquí llega el Lambo de mi amiga, el otro bastardo es creación mía xD)_

Escucho los pasos del chico acercándose pero siguió prestandole atención a la televisión, hasta que escucho un carraspeo, giro su cabeza y se encontró ante la mejor imagen erótica en mucho tiempo, Lambo de maid era un espectáculo digno de presenciar, comenzó a pasear su mirada por el cuerpo del joven, comiéndolo con la mirada, tuvo que sonreír de medio lado, hoy se divertiría bastante, levanto su mano y con un gesto llamo al chico, el cual se le acerco vacilante, cuando lo tuvo al frente suyo, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en sus piernas, cuando el joven así lo hizo ocasiono que la falta negra se le subiera, tubo que gruñir por la visión de esa piel expuesta, tomo al chico del cuello y lo acerco hambriento a su boca, con su lengua abrió paso a la boca del chico asiendo que este soltara unos gemidos bajos, giro un poco su cabeza y profundizo mas el beso, acercando mas al chico, sus lenguas se acariciaban entre si, generando una rica sensación, pero también dejando la sensación de querer mas... necesitar mas, el asesino se termino separando del chico el cual estaba un poco rojo y con algo de saliva en la comisura de sus labios, el arcobaleno puso una sonrisa traviesa y sádica -creo que necesito un café -pidió mirando al oji-verde

Lambo apenas consiente después de ese beso, se levanto de Reborn -s-si a-amo -murmuro, ya en la cocina se maldijo por tu estúpida actitud, ¿como era posible que Reborn, con solo un beso, lo dejara en ese estado? tch, era una molestia, no podía permitir que el otro le manipulara a su antojo, preparo el café y se fue otra vez al living, dejo el café en la mesita de centro y se quedo para ahí, no sabia como comportarse

vio al chico dejarle el café asiendo que el vestido se volviera a subir, ¿esa vaca era consiente de lo que le provocaba? aun así mantuvo todas sus reacciones bajo control, en la noche ya las desataría, probo el café y estaba exquisito -necesito que ordenes las piezas y después de eso hagas el almuerzo, quiero comer lasaña hoy -le dijo poniéndose a leer el diario

apretando la mandíbula para no soltar un improperio en contra de ese bastardo Lambo contó hasta 10 para después responder con un "si amo" se dio la vuelta y fue a la pieza que compartían para hacer la cama, aunque la mayoría del tiempo la hacia, ahora se sentía humillado por el simple echo de llevar ese traje, quería golpear al bastardo y seguro que se lo cobraría, aun no sabia como, pero lo haría, costara lo que costara, después de terminar ese trabajo se dirigió a lavar las ropas, estuvo bastante entretenido leyendo los ingredientes del detergente, después de tenderlas en la terraza, volvió adentro y comenzó a preparar la lasaña, agradecía al cielo que los ingredientes estuvieran en casa, porque estaba seguro de que ese maldito seria capaz de mandarlo a comprar con ese traje, se entretuvo cocinando, siempre le había gustado la cocina, aunque sabia lo básico, al tener lista la lasaña, llevo un plato a la mesa -amo, la comida ya esta servida -le dijo a Reborn, con algo de enojo, no le gustaba llamarle así

Reborn se paro y fue a la mesa, vio que el chico se quedaba parado al lado -siéntate -ordeno, el chico le hizo caso, pero mantuvo su mirada baja, decidió probar la lasaña, le había quedado bien -vaca, mírame -ordeno, Lambo así lo hizo, Reborn corto un pedazo de lasaña y se lo ofreció, este simplemente lo miro y no hizo nada -come -ordeno otra vez, vio como el chico se acercaba lento al tenedor y sacaba el pedazo de lasaña mientras lo miraba a los ojos y se sonrojaba, estaba seguro que ese niño lo estaba provocando, ¿que otra respuesta abría?, pero a ese juego podían jugar dos, cuando vio que Lambo termino de mascar, lo tomo del cuello y lo tiro hacia el otra vez, besándolo furiosamente, saboreo la lasaña en la boca del chico y lo acerco mas para profundizar el beso, sintió como Lambo lo rodeaba con sus manos y las enredaba en su pelo acercándolo mas, Reborn entre el beso chupo el labio inferior de Lambo, para luego volver a meter su lengua en la boca del chico y así comenzar a jugar con la lengua del menor, sabia que estaba perdiendo el control, pero ese niñito lo tentaba a cada segundo, separándose del chico lo miro un segundo para volver a comer la lasaña, cuando la hubo terminado le dijo a Lambo que limpiara todo

de forma monótona le contesto a Reborn, y se levanto para limpiar el plato, ese maldito bastardo lo había aturdido otra vez con ese beso, ¿cuanto tiempo mas pensaba hacerle eso? y maldito fuera, con el ultimo beso se había sentido tan caliente, quería que el mayor dejara ese juego estúpido de ser su amo y lo tomara de una vez, de una forma brutal, animal y salvaje, se sonrojo por sus pensamientos, lavo lo que estaba sucio, cuando estaba por salir de la cocina, vio unas cuantas uvas, olvidando sus pensamientos fue hacia ellas y comió unas cuantas, eso le había arreglado algo el día, fue otra vez a la sala, pero no estaba Reborn, miro a la terraza y vio que se encontraba fumando, observo su fuerte espalda, como los músculos se notaban a través de la camisa, se mordió el labio, había tenido suerte en convertirse en la pareja del arcobaleno, aunque las primeras veces siempre se negaba, siempre terminaba gimiendo debajo de este, no encontraba la hora en que el mayor lo poseyera, no encontraba la hora de gemir su nombre, necesitaba sentir a Reborn otra vez, un deseo animal lo estaba llenando y no sabia como podía controlarlo, por su mente comenzaron a pasar todas las noches pasadas con Reborn, haciendo que su miembro empezara a cobrar vida, soltó un jadeo bajo, no tenia que ir por ese camino, debía calmarse, no debía caer a los pies de Reborn, sacudió su cabeza y comenzó a pensar en cualquier cosa sin importancia, cuando ya se hallo mas calmado llamo a Reborn -amo, ¿desea algo?

Reborn estaba intentando relajar su cuerpo, desde que había visto al chico con ese traje su primer pensamiento fue romperlo y tomar ahí mismo a la vaca, pero tenia que seguir con su papel, aunque en estos momentos le estaba resultando realmente difícil, necesitaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo una vez mas, al escuchar que Lambo lo llamaba, se giro lentamente y al verlo ahí, tan sumiso, mando su control al demonio, a paso rápido se acerco al bovino y lo arrincono en una pared, acerco su boca a la del chico y se mantuvo así, tentándolos a ambos, sus alientos se mezclaban formando uno, miro al chico a los ojos y vio que le miraban con deseo, al parecer, Lambo esta igual o mas ansioso que el porque el juego terminara, beso bruscamente al chico, robandole un gemido, sintió un leve sabor a uva y lo tomo de la cintura para acercarlo mas

Lambo por su parte comenzó a sacarle la camisa y cuando la tubo al fin fuera de su camino, paseo sus manos por el torso marcado del hitman, era una escultura griega antes sus ojos, comenzó a pasar sus uñas por el pecho y la espalda del mayor, ganado gruñidos de aprobación

Reborn se separo de Lambo y dirigió su boca al cuello del guardián para comenzar a chuparlo, tenia una pequeña manía con esa parte del joven, era tan blanco y elegante, tan delicado, no podía evitar desearlo, empezó a morderlo, quería dejar una marca, siempre, quería marcarlo siempre se corrigió, paso su lengua por el cuello del menor y volvió a sus labios, comenzó a bajar sus manos por los muslos del joven, al tiempo que acomodaba una de sus piernas entre las del chico, con su muslo comenzó a rozar la erección creciente del oji-verde, haciendo que este soltara varios gemidos y jadeos

Lambo se encontraba perdido en una nube de placer, y eso que Reborn apenas había comenzado, su mente ya parecía estar desconectada de su cuerpo, solo era consiente del placer que le daba el mayor, tomo la cara de este y le dio un beso, uniendo sus labios en uno solo, los labios del mayor cedieron a su lengua, la cual se dedico a saborear y explorar, sintió un sabor a tabaco y gimió acercándose mas a Reborn, quería que el otro lo follara como un animal y no sabia de donde venia este desesperado sentimiento -haceme tu-yo -gimió en el oído del mayor

Reborn metió una de sus manos bajo la falda del joven y se sorprendió que no llevara ropa interior -y después me llamas pervertido a mi -lo acuso al tiempo que tomaba la dura erección del chico entre sus manos y comenzaba a masturbarle

Lambo soltó un... ¿ronroneo? que mierda hacia el ronroneando, como si fuera una gato joder, no pudo seguir insultándose ya que la mano del arcobaleno apretó su erección asiéndolo soltar aire, apretó los dientes y comenzó a pasar sus uñas por la espalda del mayor -m-mas ra-pido -pidió entre jadeos el oji-verde, la mano del asesino comenzó a ir mas rápido, pero después volvió a ir lento, reteniendo su orgasmo, bastardo, no lo iba a dejar correrse -a-ah! R-reborn, duele -jadeo, quería correrse, estaba tan caliente

-no hasta que yo... te diga -le ordeno el pelinegro -te marcare como mio... otra vez, dime Lambo, ¿quien es tu amo?... ¿de quien es tu corazón?, ¿a quien le perteneces? -le pregunto Reborn, comenzando a aumentar la velocidad de la masturbación

-a-a ti, soy t-tuyo, Reborn -logro responder el chico entre sollozos, sentía su cuerpo húmedo por el sudor, y vio como una gota de sudor corría por el cuello del arcobaleno, no se resistió y la lamió para después hacerle un chupón -mas fu-erte por-favor -le suplico el chico, el arcobaleno había vuelto a bajar la velocidad, haciendo que su orgasmo se retrasara, pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sentía que iba a explotar, necesitaba correrse

Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír, volvió a masturbar mas rápido al chico se acerco al oído de este y le mordió el lóbulo -córrete -le ordeno en un susurro erótico

Lambo no pudo evitar soltar un fuerte gemido y se dejo llevar, llego a pensar que su cerebro se desconecto de su cuerpo, fue como tocar el cielo, intento recuperarse tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, las piernas le temblaban, pero se percato de que Reborn aun no se corría, empujo un poco al mayor y se agacho frente su erección, bajo el cierre y tomo su miembro, nunca lo había visto tan grande y duro, mirando a Reborn le dio un beso en la punta, sacando el liquido pre-seminal, para después meterlo a su boca

Reborn sonrió -buen chico -le dijo a Lambo enredando sus manos en el pelo del joven, comenzó a envestir de a poco su boca, el chico nunca le quito la mirada y eso lo prendió mas, sentía los dientes del chico raspando su erección, empezó a mover mas rápido la boca del joven -ya casi, bébelo todo -le dijo a Lambo, el chico siguió en su labor y cuando se corrió, vio como el chico lo bebía todo para después pararse y besarlo, estaba bastante atrevido, le pondría el traje de maid mas seguido, tomo del pelo al chico y el comenzó a llevar el ritmo del beso, el era el que mandaba, dejo de besar a Lambo y camino junto a él a su habitación, tiro al chico a la cama y se posiciono sobre el, comenzó a besarle el cuello y lamerlo, sintió el sabor salado que había dejado el sudor -¿sabes lo delicioso que puedes llegar a ser? -le susurro lujurioso, comenzando a meter la mano de nuevo bajo su falda para comenzar a jugar con sus testículos

arqueo la espalda, Reborn siempre lograba calentarlo con sus palabras, movió sus labios en busca de los del asesino, amaba besarlo, sus labios eran tan suaves, el asesino llevaba el control del beso y le encanto, se empezó a apoyar en sus antebrazos para después quedar sentado encima del asesino, empujo el pecho de este para que quedara tumbado en la cama, se sonrojo con lo que iba a hacer, bajo los pantalones del asesino dejando su pene a la vista, tomo su pene y comenzó a acariciar al de Reborn, se mordió el labio conteniendo los gemidos que quería soltar, pero le estaba resultando difícil

Reborn se enderezo en la cama y quedo sentado, empezó a besar a Lambo y como pudo empezó a sacarle el traje, dejándolo desnudo, beso los pezones del chico -se ponen tan duro con solo tocarlo, eres tan sensible -le susurro mordiendo los labios del menor, Lambo seguía restregando su erección con la del asesino, ya estaba duro y lo único en que pensaba era en joderlo hasta que el chico olvidara su nombre

-Re-reborn, te quiero... a-adentro -lloriqueo Lambo, pero el asesino no le hacia caso, intento sentarse sobre la erección de este, pero el lo obligo a seguir restregando sus miembros -a-adentro Reborn, entie-rrate en mi -jadeo sonrojado el chico, le ponía nervioso hablar así, pero sabia que al asesino eso era lo que mas le gustaba

Reborn mordió el cuello de Lambo y de un momento a otro hizo que se sentara en su erección, haciendo que Lambo soltara un fuerte gemido -estas tan... cálido y estrecho Lambo, ¿te gusta tenerme enterrado en ti? -pregunto Reborn mientras lo embestía con una fuerza animal, el aire estaba impregnado de erotismo, estaba lleno de gemidos y jadeos por parte del bovino, la cama comenzó a sonar, eso incentivo a Reborn a ir mas rápido

cuando Reborn se enterró en él fue como tocar el cielo, el asesino estaba dedicado a hacerlo anhelar esto, comenzó a ir a la par que las envestidas de el asesino, literalmente estaba saltando sobre él y aun así lo encontraba insuficiente -Re-reborn mas! -le exigió el oji-verde

decidió empujar al chico en la cama para así subir una pierna de Lambo sobre su hombro, asiendo mas profunda la penetración y mas placentera, sentía las uñas de Lambo clavarse en su espalda, gruño y comenzó a ir mas rápido aunque pareciera imposible, sentía como las paredes del chico lo apretaban y calentaban, eso nunca cambiaba, no importaba cuantas veces lo hicieran en el día, el chico estaba listo y dispuesto para el, siempre

-y-ya casi -gimió Lambo, sintiendo como Reborn intensificaba las embestidas haciendo que se corriera de una manera increíble, Reborn en cambio seguía embistiendo, ¿como lograba durar tanto? ademas estaba seguro de que mañana estaría cojeando durante todo el día, pero el placer de ahora valía la pena, sintió como Reborn se corría llenándolo de su semilla, sintió el semen de este escurriendo por sus muslos, nunca habían sido limpios en el sexo, siempre dejaban todo tirado, pensó el bovino con su mente vagando por distintos lugares

Reborn se quedo un rato sobre el chico para después salirse y soltar aire de golpe, aun quería otra ronda, dejo que el chico recuperara la respiración y se volvió a trepar sobre él

-¿q-que? Reborn, estoy cansado, ademas me dolerá -argumento Lambo, Reborn nunca quedaba satisfecho e ignorándolo como siempre comenzó tocarlo, ocasionando que su erección volviera a despertarse

-date la vuelta -le ordeno, ahora no tendría juegos previos, rápido se enterró en el chico, aunque a veces se negaba, siempre terminaba aceptando y pidiendo, entre todas las amantes que había tenido a lo largo de su vida, sin duda Lambo era el mejor, siguió penetrándolo rápido y fuerte, paso su mano por abajo del estomago del chico haciendo que se apoyara en su espalda y en esa nueva posición tomo la erección del chico y le comenzó a masturbar

el bovino paso una de sus manos a la cabeza de Reborn y la enterró en su pelo, giro un poco su cabeza y le beso como pudo, gimiendo entre el beso, intento ayudarlo para que así aumentara el placer, pero se sentía agotado, aun así no paraba de gemir, saco su brazo del pelo de asesino y apoyo su mano en la cabecera de la cama, haciéndose un poco para adelante, mordió sus labios, no estaba dispuesto a soltar mas gemidos

Reborn leyó lo pensamientos del bovino, chico listo -vamos Lambo, gime mi nombre, deja que escuchen como te doy placer -le dijo al oído apretando la erección del bovino, le comenzó a morder el cuello para dejarle mas marcas, marcaría todo su cuerpo

se mordió mas fuerte el labio, Reborn lo tentaba, sintió que el mayor apretaba mas su erección asiendo que inevitablemente gimiera fuerte, maldito bastardo que es, se estaba acercando al orgasmo, sentía el nudo en su estomago, estaba mas consiente que nunca de todo su cuerpo, sentía como sus terminaciones nerviosas estaban a punto de estallar -y-ya Reborn me co-rro -logro decir mientras terminaba de golpe, haciendo que su semen manchara la cama, parte de su estomago y la mano del asesino

Reborn apretó los dientes y lo penetro unas cuentas veces para correrse, llenando a Lambo con su esencia haciendo que escurriera por sus muslo, se mantuvo unos segundos en esa posición para después estirarse en la cama, intento buscar una almohada para apoyar su cabeza, pero estas estaban en el piso, lejos de la cama, maldiciendo se paro en busca de una para después volver a tirarse en la cama, miro a Lambo y vio que este ya estaba fuera de combate, sonrió, siempre era lo mismo después de una fuerte sesión de sexo, se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama y saco un cigarro del velador para fumar, Lambo por su parte se removió en la cama y se acerco para abrazarle por la cintura, el mayor observo al menor y con la mano le saco unos cuantos mechones que tenia pegados en la frente, sonriendo un poco se llevo el cigarro a los labios, en un futuro próximo obligaría al chico a ponerse otra vez el traje de maid pensó, exhalando el humo de su cigarro.

**Nota: Hola, Hola, esta idea se me ocurrió porque una imagen salvaje de Reborn cocinando llego a mi mente y mi amiga me había dicho que vio un cosplay de Lambo como Maid, así que surgió esto, osea, se imaginan un día despertar y oler café, ir a la cocina y encontrarse al macho de Reborn cocinando, hemorragia nasal al instante loco :$ si me encanta jdnflsknflsnds ya ya, espero que les haya gustado, Ciao Ciao :3**


End file.
